


Luna Goes Crazy

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry is in the background, F/F, Mpreg, The equal and opposite of Mpreg, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When Luna and Ginny decide to have a baby, Luna reacts strangely, which leaves Ginny ducking for cover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> I'm not entirely sure if this qualifies as Explicit because there are no dicks, but there are vaginas, lol!
> 
> Written for the HP Bun in the Oven Fest  
> Prompt S63 by themightyflynn - No one expected Luna to be the type who is affected by her hormones in this way. It leaves Ginny ducking for cover. (Luna's in a shit mood.)
> 
> I picked this prompt because I was fascinated by the opportunity to figure out how two women could have the equivalent of an Mpreg - or in other words, if I can write about Harry taking a potion to get pregnant, then what do Luna and Ginny do? :-D   
> Plus, it was just fun to think about/write Luna in a bad mood, lol!

“You're sure this'll work?” Ginny asked nervously.

Luna gave her a serene smile. “Why wouldn't it?”

“It's just... weird to think about,” Ginny murmured with a shrug.

Luna could tell that Ginny was simply torn up about having a baby. Part of her wanted to have lots of them because she was from a big family and liked being part of a big family. On the other hand, Ginny was a famous Quidditch player and gone a lot. She was afraid that she'd end up missing most of her baby's childhood anyway. Luna opted to smile reassuringly at her girlfriend until Ginny made up her mind.

After several seconds, Ginny nodded. “Alright, let's do this!”

Luna grinned and nodded in return. Then she explained the process one more time – just in case Ginny hadn't quite been paying attention the first time.

“You need to harvest blood in any manner you wish – about a spoonful should do. Once you have it, add it to this potion. Meanwhile, I'll drink this fertility potion to be sure that I'm ready to get pregnant.”

Ginny leered at her girlfriend. “I thought the Healer recommended using my tongue to make sure that you're ready.”

“Oh, we're going to do that too,” Luna assured her, and then gave her a soft and tender kiss.

Ginny cast a minor cutting hex along her left arm. It was on her wrist, just slightly on the inside, but not near her major vein. When the wound was flowing freely, she let the blood pour into the waiting potion until there was enough, and then quickly cast a healing spell.

As she did this, Luna downed the fertility potion, and then gave Ginny a loving look. “Now, we need to wait a few minutes for the potion to turn your blood into semen.”

“So...” Ginny drawled. “Shall we prepare you while we wait?”

“Of course! The motes say that now is the time and that we'll regret it if we don't,” Luna assured her.

Ginny took full advantage of the fact that Luna wasn't wearing anything. Luna was full of contradictions like that; she'd either walk around fully dressed – covered from head to toe in something she made herself that no one had the heart to tell her looked terrible – OR she'd be utterly naked. There was no in between for Luna... unless someone happened to catch her in the process of getting dressed, and only Ginny had ever had the fortune of doing so.

Gently pushing Luna onto her back, Ginny knelt in front of the bed that Luna was laying on and buried her face between Luna's legs. She knew that the bright and airy woman was a contradiction in bed too. Most people would probably assume that someone so dreamy and soft would probably prefer making love that way too, but not so. Luna liked it hard and rough.

Diving right in, Ginny sucked on Luna's clitoris – which was bigger than Ginny's. As far as they could tell, Ginny's was normal sized, like a pea, but Luna's was about the same size as the distal portion of her pinky. This made it easy to suck on. At the same time, Ginny bunched three of her fingers together and plunged them inside Luna.

Luna cried out happily as Ginny pounded into her fairly vigorously. The fingers – themselves rather rough from Ginny's job – did an excellent job of rubbing that one spot inside her that made Luna shiver and cry from the pleasure. Meanwhile, Ginny was still sucking, licking, and even biting Luna's clit.

Luna was gifted with – probably due to her larger clit – the ability to orgasm easily and repeatedly. It didn't take long at all, perhaps a minute, before she was writhing and squealing. When the first orgasm faded, she gasped in breath after breath to ride out the searing edge of pleasure until the second one hit. The third made her gush a copious amount of fluid all over Ginny, and then the fourth made her black out altogether.

Ginny stopped at that point, smiling proudly that she knew exactly how to give her girlfriend pleasure. When Luna came to a few minutes later, she purred and held out a hand for Ginny to take. They did nothing but smile lovingly at each other for a few moments, and then Luna pointed to the potion.

“That should be ready by now. I'm going to rearrange the pillows so that I'm at an angle,” Luna informed her. “All you have to do is use that syringe to suck up the semen created from your blood, and then slide the syringe inside me as far as it will go so that you can deposit it right next to my womb.”

Ginny paused to give her a funny look. “Er... when you say it like that, it sounds a bit... disgusting...”

Luna shrugged. “I can say it in a sexy voice, if you want.” She then purred in a way that was sensual, but not as sexy as she liked to think. “Ginny, please squirt your semen inside me. Fill me up until it oozes from me. Get me pregnant with your child!”

Ginny laughed softly. “Well alright. When you put it that way, how can I refuse?” She picked up the potion bottle and the syringe, fascinated to see that the clear potion really had turned Ginny's blood into a thick white fluid. She grimaced briefly. “And here I thought when I decided to be a lesbian that I was done with spunk.”

When the syringe was ready, she carefully inserted it into Luna's ready and waiting vagina. Then she smirked. “Maybe we should have used that one toy of yours that vibrates and ejaculates when it senses you orgasm.”

“I thought about that,” Luna admitted. “But I didn't want to be spasming and accidentally push it all out.”

Ginny finished depressing the plunger of the syringe and grinned at Luna. “Done! Now what?”

“Now I lay here with my hips elevated on these pillows until I feel like I've conceived,” Luna replied dreamily. “And while I do, you will sit on my face so that I can have some of my favorite dessert.”

“Mmm...” Ginny moaned in anticipation. She then shifted around on the bed until she was straddling Luna's face – lovingly sweeping all of that gorgeous blonde hair out of the way first.

Unlike Luna, Ginny liked it soft and gentle. She took a long time to achieve orgasm, and the rougher someone was with her, the longer it took. It had been rather frustrating when a few of her ex-lovers tried to speed up and rush because then it just plain stopped feeling good and never reached a climax.

Luna knew this and licked her with infinite patience. The strokes of her tongue were gentle and perfect, creating a heat in Ginny that just got hotter and hotter during the course of nearly half an hour until Ginny shattered into a thousand pieces. She gasped out in pleasure, clinging to the bars of the headboard to keep steady so that she didn't risk suffocating or otherwise hurting her beloved.

When she near melted, Ginny shifted to lie next to her girlfriend, stroking Luna's breasts lazily with one hand and she gave Luna a possessive kiss. “I love you so much!”

Luna grinned at Ginny. “I knew that, but it's always nice to hear. I love you more than you probably realize – wrackspurts and all.”

Ginny chuckled as her hand drifted down to Luna's stomach. “A baby...”

“Yes...” Luna confirmed in her serene voice that radiated calm.

Even so, Ginny couldn't help but feel a moment of panic as it once again hit her that she was going to be a mother. On purpose! “Fuck...”

Luna giggled at that and gave Ginny another kiss.

 

***

 

Ginny was elated when her team won their match fairly quickly and their coach gave them permission to go and celebrate however they liked. Ginny picked up a box of divine dark chocolate and a large bouquet of flowers to bring home to her girlfriend. She hummed happily to herself as she apparated from the flower shop into her home.

“Oh Luna, my love!” She called out in a singsong voice as she walked down the hall toward their bedroom. “I've brought you –” She was cut short by something smashing on the wall behind her outside the bathroom door. “Luna?”

“Oh _now_ you come home!!” Luna growled, then she shoved her face back into the toilet and retched until the only thing possible was heaving dryly.

Ginny quickly levitated the chocolate and flowers back to the kitchen table, and then stepped into the bathroom. She squatted and rubbed Luna's back. “Would you like me to go buy a stomach settling potion?”

Luna shook her head. “They don't work.”

“I'm sorry,” Ginny murmured in sympathy. 

“You should be sorry!” Luna cried out in accusation. “You did this to me!”

Ginny raised a brow at that. “Luna, my love, it was your idea to get pregnant.”

“That doesn't mean you had to agree!” Luna shouted, and then groaned as her stomach churned uncomfortably.

Ginny rubbed Luna's back some more. “How about I make you some ginger tea. You can sip on it in bed while I rub your feet.”

Luna grumbled but allowed Ginny to lead her to their bed. It took less than ten minutes to make the promised tea, and then Ginny rubbed Luna's feet, legs, and body in general until Luna fell asleep. Instinctively knowing that Luna needed the rest, Ginny kissed her on the cheek and left her in peace.

A quick glance at the clock informed Ginny that her entire family should still be at the Burrow for Sunday dinner. Disappointed that she couldn't spend the day with Luna cuddled up on the couch while talking about everything that crossed their minds, she decided that going to dinner would be better than risking disturbing Luna's sleep. Besides, this way, she'd be able to bring home some delicious leftovers for Luna to eat when she was hungry.

A few seconds later, she stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow. No one noticed her at first because – as she thought – everyone was here and making a loud racket. She stood watching them adoringly for a long time simply because it had been a while since she'd last seen them.

Harry spotted her first and called out to her. “Ginny!” He rushed to pull her into a hug and they kissed each other on the cheek.

“Good to see you Harry,” Ginny informed him.

“Where's Luna?” Harry wondered curiously.

“She's not feeling well, so she's home resting,” Ginny answered.

Harry held her hand as he led her closer to the table. “Budge over Draco.”

Draco complied, but before the two of them could be seated, Molly practically attacked her daughter with a hug, kissing her on both cheeks repeatedly.

“Ginny! Why don't you come visit more often? I feel like I never see you anymore!”

“Mum...” Ginny purred, hugging her tight. Then she pulled free. “You know how busy I am. I barely have time to see Luna!”

Molly sighed. “I know... it's just the price we have to pay for you being so darn talented.” Molly let her daughter go and Ginny sat at the end of the table, next to Harry – who sat next to his boyfriend.

The conversation grew surprisingly quiet as all eyes focused on her. Ron cleared his throat significantly. “So... Did you win the match?”

“You mean you weren't listening to it on the wireless?” Ginny asked in surprise.

“We listened to parts of it,” George assured her. 

“But turned it off when it got too noisy in here,” Percy finished. He was sitting next to his wife, Audrey, who was giving Ginny a look that made it clear she was still a big fan.

Ginny smiled. “Of course we won!”

Ron cheered and got up to pound on her back and shake her in his excitement. “Yes!” He hissed happily. “That means I won the bet! I'm now rather flush, thanks to you.”

“Aww,” Ginny purred. “You bet I'd win?”

“Of course I did!” Ron stated as if he thought she was silly for thinking otherwise. He sat back down before she could say anything else.

Ginny told them all the highlights of the match, but then trailed off as she remembered that her beloved had been suffering while she'd been doing her job. She turned to her father.

“Say dad? Do you have any tips for dealing with nausea during pregnancy? I'm sure you had to help mum out quite a bit over the years.”

The entire room fell silent rather suddenly. Arthur tilted his head at Ginny.

“You're pregnant?” He asked with a smile.

“Not exactly,” Ginny replied with a shake of her head. “Luna is. She made a potion that turned my blood into, er, you know, and so now we're having a baby. And oh! She's going to be so angry at me for telling you all when she wasn't here!” Ginny sighed in defeat. “But I wasn't thinking about anything except the fact that she has what seems to be excessive nausea and vomiting, and she says nothing works. She's home resting right now because of it.”

Everyone burst out in deafening congratulations for a few moments before Arthur held up his hands in a gentle call for silence. “I wish I knew the answer, but I got really lucky with your mum. She took to pregnancy like merfolk to water. Rarely nauseous and sometimes we could almost forget she was pregnant until the baby started kicking.” He paused to think this through. “Well... except for the twins. They caused havoc even then!”

Molly snorted in agreement. “I'll say! I'd swear I had an entire Quidditch team in there!”

“Did you use any spells or potions to prevent nausea?” Ginny asked her hopefully.

“No,” Molly said with a shake of her head. “Never needed them.”

Harry rubbed Ginny's back. “I'll bring some of the anti-nausea potion Draco makes over tomorrow and see if that helps her, although I'd be surprised if it didn't! It works wonders for me.”

Ginny raised a brow at Harry. “And why do you need that potion?”

Harry grinned and tilted his head to the side roguishly. “Oh... the same reason.”

Ginny gasped in delight and threw her arms around him. “That's wonderful!”

Harry smiled at her. “Thanks. Draco's had to tweak a few different potions for me since they weren't working at first, so I bet they'll help Luna too.”

“And if not, I can always tweak them some more until they do,” Draco added with a shrug. 

Ginny reached around Harry to squeeze Draco's hand. “Thanks!” Then she realized that no one else had been surprised by Harry's announcement, which meant they'd already known. With a sigh, she vowed to try her best to stay in touch more.

 

***

 

Ginny's team kept winning their matches, and thus, they were headed toward the World Cup. Half of her was delighted by this, but the other half hated being away from Luna so much. She gave serious thought to throwing a match, but knowing that she'd not only be fired but also charged with sports fraud stopped her from going through with it.

The good news was that even if they made it to the Championship game, there'd still be some time before Luna had the baby, and Ginny would be home for the delivery. The bad news was that she'd been traveling around Europe for the last month and hadn't seen Luna for more than five minutes via firecall each day. As hard as Luna was trying to hide it, the separation was obviously getting to her.

Thus, when Ginny received confirmation that the entire team had two weeks off before their next match, she was so happy that she kissed her coach hard and then nearly burst out crying. Then she apparated straight to the Portkey office and insisted on keying straight to her house. The official in charge of the office was reluctant at first, but when she explained why she wanted to bypass the usual, official destination spots, he sympathized with her and created the Portkey.

The moment she arrived home and opened the front door, she had to duck a large glass vase that was flying at the wall next to her. Judging by the amount of debris on the floor, this was clearly not the first vase to have met its demise recently.

“Luna, my love?” She called out apprehensively.

“Oh so now you love me!” Luna wailed. “If you really loved me, you'd be here for me when I need you!”

Ginny found her girlfriend sitting in a circle of – likely conjured – vases and pottery, sobbing as she flung them about. Only a clearly defined circle around Luna let Ginny know that there was a shield to protect her beloved from flying shards. Ginny flinched as Luna aimed the next item – a gorgeous etched bowl – directly at Ginny. A good shield spell and some well timed ducking saved her from a lot of pain.

“I love you so much!” Ginny protested. “I just work a lot!” She ducked a teapot. “But I'm home for the next two weeks and I plan to spend every moment of them with you!”

Luna's crying got harder but the air was free from flying objects. Ginny prudently vanished all the shards and other debris from the entire house. Then she made a hasty trip to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge and start on a cup of tea. Five minutes later, nearly on the dot, Ginny cautiously approached Luna – who was still crying, but quietly at this point – with a plate of fruit and a cup of steeping tea.

Luna perked up with interest as Ginny set the offering down on a coffee table. She sniffed and took a deep breath in an attempt to stop her tears. Considering this a good sign, Ginny carefully pulled the gorgeous blonde into her arms and simply held her for a long time.

“Merlin's saggy tits!” Ginny burst out. “I missed you so much it was like my bones hurt from it!” She brushed Luna's hair out of her face with a hand, and then kissed her.

Luna sniffed a couple of times as she returned Ginny's hug. The kiss was a little wan to begin with, but then she returned that too before pulling back.

“I've been miserable and I don't even really know why,” Luna admitted. “I don't seem to have extra wrackspurts around or nargles – although nargles wouldn't really affect my mood, just steal my underwear – and even my motes can't explain it to me. I just start crying for no reason.” As she said this, her eyes watered again. “I can't stop, and then it gets worse and worse until I start throwing things just to feel better.”

Ginny purred in sympathy and simply held Luna in silence for a long time. Eventually, Luna seemed to return to her normal self, and gave Ginny a soft and tender kiss. She pulled back with a smile.

“Now that I'm no longer quite so nauseous, I've been hungry all the time. I could eat all day long if I wanted, aside from the fact that I also get full very quickly,” she explained as she took a few grapes off the plate and nibbled on them.

“Once you're full, love, let me pamper you a bit,” Ginny suggested. “I'll give you a bath and a massage, and then we can just cuddle and talk – or sleep – or do whatever you want for the next two weeks.”

“That sounds lovely,” Luna admitted with a happy sigh.

 

***

 

The day before Ginny had to leave for Australia, they spent the day at the Burrow. Molly fussed over both of them and everyone talked about how exciting it was to have another baby on the way. Angelina was certain that she was the only one who could throw them a proper baby shower – but eventually had to compromise with Molly to co host it. On the other hand, they talked Harry into having a shower too, which he hadn't planned on because he and Draco could afford to buy their baby silver spoons and golden shoes if they wanted.

Luna started out fairly talkative, but got quieter and quieter as time passed. By the end, only Harry could get Luna to speak, but even he couldn't get her to tell them what was wrong. Ginny said goodbye to her family with a heavy heart when it was time to go.

Once home, even the air itself felt thick with tension. Ginny rubbed a hand up and down Luna's arm, not pushing her to say anything. Then she went into the kitchen to put away all the leftovers they'd brought home.

Without any warning whatsoever, Luna pushed Ginny so hard she fell onto the floor. In a daze, she stared up at Luna. There was no rhyme or reason for that, but Luna was panting as if she had just run home from the Burrow on foot.

“I don't want you here!” Luna shouted abruptly. “I don't want you, I don't need you, I DON'T LOVE YOU!”

“Luna...” Ginny whispered in shock. 

Luna pulled out her wand and cast so many stinging hexes at Ginny that she didn't have time to do anything other than roll out of the way and take cover under the table. When she finally had a moment, she cast a shield charm. Luna had already half destroyed the table in her frenzy.

“Luna, what's wrong?” Ginny asked in desperation.

“Get out!” Luna shouted, still casting more hexes at the table and Ginny.

“Please talk to me,” Ginny begged. “I love you so much and I don't understand what's wrong!”

“What's wrong is that I had time to realize the last couple of weeks that I don't actually like when you're home!” Luna cried out. “You treat me like a baby! Why, even today at your family's, you dished everything up for me. You hovered and made decisions for me. What if I don't want your mother and Angelina throwing a party for me? What if I don't want a party at all! But you don't care about what I want! You never do and I'm sick of it. Get out right now before I call the Aurors to make you leave!”

“Luna...” Ginny whimpered, extremely hurt. “ I love you...”

“Yeah? Well too bad,” Luna stated with a tone of finality, even crossing her arms across her chest. “Leave.”

Just barely realizing that she had tears pouring down her cheeks, Ginny slunk out of the house, and then Apparated to Harry's for the night. With luck, he'd be able to calm her down so that she wasn't a complete wreck by the time she had to leave in the morning. He really tried, but by morning, the best that could be said about Ginny was that she had reached a sort of numb state. A state of shock.

Once in Australia, she couldn't focus on the game and an alternate had to be sent in to replace her. They won the game, but only by a hair. Everyone on her team sort of half blamed Ginny for not getting them the points they needed, but didn't have the heart to be mean to her about it.

For the next three and a half months, Ginny traveled with her team and played when she had to. She was able to lock away all other thoughts when flying on her broom, so she actually became rather ruthless during the games. Even so, she was half dead at all other times. So much so that none of her teammates dared trying to talk to her.

Despite her acute focus on the game – which had her playing better than ever – they lost their chance at the World Cup just three matches before they would have qualified. Ginny lay in her hotel bed afterwards wondering what she was supposed to do. Her only passions in life were Luna and Quidditch, and now she didn't have either.

Eventually, she decided that she wasn't just going to let Luna throw her away like that. They were having a baby together and Ginny wanted to be a part of that as much as she could. If Luna ultimately decided that they weren't getting back together, at least Ginny would know that she tried.

Feeling more exhausted than she could ever remember feeling in her life, she went to the Portkey office and arranged for a key back to her home country. From there, she Apparated to the home she'd shared with Luna for almost three years now. Once there, she stood in the yard uncertainly, trying desperately to come up with the right thing to say.

Very quietly – so quietly that Ginny didn't hear it in her pacing – the front door opened.

“I'm sorry,” Luna murmured, sounding heartbroken. “I didn't mean any of those things I said and I shouldn't have said any of them.”

Ginny let out an anguished sob as she whirled to face Luna. “Then why did you say them?!”

Luna was quiet for a moment, looking down at her feet – what little she could see of them. “I... I was suffering from, oh! I'm not sure there's actually a name for it. Basically, the hormones of the pregnancy were making me very depressed, enraged, and borderline mentally ill. I didn't even realize it – beyond wondering why I was always crying or trying to destroy things – until Harry... He got so concerned. He thought I was going to start harming myself or the baby. So he insisted that I see a specialist, who worked with Draco to formulate potions to help me feel better.”

“So... you're better now?” Ginny asked, wiping away the tears that hadn't quite stopped yet.

“Mostly,” Luna murmured. “I still have bad moments – such as this morning when I repeatedly stabbed the chicken I was preparing for lunch with a knife – but they are becoming farther and farther apart.”

“And you still love me?” Ginny wondered hopefully.

“I do,” Luna confirmed in a shaky voice. “My motes keep telling me that I was horrendously stupid to push you away and that I may as well stop pretending to be a Ravenclaw if I don't do whatever it takes to get you back.”

Ginny started sobbing again, but this time, it was from sheer relief. She threw her arms around Luna and cried on her shoulder. “Merlin's rotting brain! Why didn't you owl and tell me sooner?!”

Luna stroked Ginny's long and gorgeous ginger hair. “I didn't want to tell you while I was still prone to turning violent at the drop of a Blibbering Humdinger. I don't ever want to hurt you again. I suppose that – in a way – I needed all that time to myself to learn how to control all these emotions and urges I've never had before.”

“Luna... as much as I love you for being a never ending ray of sunshine that fills the darkest corners of my soul, I just plain love you. So long as I'm with you, there's nothing I can't do. Promise that no matter what you feel in the future, you never break up with me again.”

Luna nearly glowed with one of her serene and fairly mischievous smiles. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

Ginny gaped for a moment in astonishment. “Er... I suppose I am.”

Luna purred in delight before kissing Ginny. A soft chuckle startled Ginny, making her look into the house where Harry was watching them. He grinned and waved at her.

“Hi Gin. I was rather hoping that the two of you would make up,” he admitted. “Luna was positively miserable without you. I would have written you about her condition, but she made me promise not to. Sorry.”

Ginny nodded slightly, knowing that it really wasn't his place to meddle in their relationship. Besides, Harry was so very honorable, and Luna would have had to be on her deathbed for him to break a promise. It was just part of his charm.

Now that Ginny wasn't so focused on Luna's face and trying to mend their relationship, she had an opportunity to look Luna over. At a little more than eight months pregnant, she was a vision of motherhood, perfect in every way. Ginny was in awe as she looked at the rounded belly. With shaking hands, she caressed their unborn child.

Her eyes were watering as she looked up at Luna again. Luna gave her a soft and gentle smile that flashed with unreasonable rage for a second before Luna pushed it away and pulled Ginny close for a lingering kiss.

When they felt ready to separate, Ginny took Luna by the hand and led her into their house. It was then that she got a good look at Harry, who was closer to nine months pregnant, and looked it! This surprised her because she'd actually forgotten about his pregnancy with everything that had happened to her.

“Wow! You look ready to pop! It must be soon now.”

Harry chuckled. “Actually, I'm 36 out of 40 weeks, so I might still have another whole month to go. On the other hand, wizard pregnancies rarely make it to their due date, so...” he trailed off with a shrug.

The three of them took a few minutes to make tea and get settle comfortably. Then Ginny smiled at her girlfriend and ex boyfriend. “So... what'd I miss?”

 

***

 

Ginny had to dodge a somewhat vicious attack from Luna at least once a week, but they eventually made it to the day. THE day. Contrary to her entire pregnancy, Luna was the calmest she'd ever been in her life. She sat in a rocking chair humming away as she monitored a knitting spell with one eye and used the other to crochet a pair of baby booties. She was so at peace that Ginny actually had no idea Luna was in labor until she stopped rocking and looked Ginny in the eye.

“Oh! Seems like she's crowning. You might want to come catch her.”

This positively flustered Ginny, who ran around in a panic for a few moments before sitting down in between Luna's legs. Sure enough, once Luna had sat forward and spread her legs wide, it was clear that the baby was coming out. Blinking rapidly to keep her eyes clear of the tears that kept welling up, Ginny caught the baby, who emerged so slowly from Luna that they wondered if she was going to change her mind and be born later.

And then, the baby slipped out the last little bit so suddenly that Ginny nearly dropped her. Holding on tight, Ginny let herself cry freely now – as well as laugh and just generally shake from emotion. When ready, Ginny handed the perfect and precious little girl over to Luna, and concentrated on catching the afterbirth.

A half an hour or so, baby and birth mother were resting in bed while Ginny curled around and gently stroked them both. The three of them were quiet, and yet all made soft sounds. The baby was sort of grunting as it rooted around for a breast. Luna was faintly humming, trying not to disturb the baby's mission. And Ginny... Ginny was trying to catch her breath. Her heart was so full of love at the moment that her head was spinning and it was actually hard to breath.

She looked up at Luna and gave her a kiss so filled with emotion that they both nearly started crying from joy. “Now that she's here, I can see why my parents had seven babies. This, here... This is the best feeling in the world.”

Luna purred and kissed Ginny again. “I agree.”

Ginny got a very serious look on her face. “But I'M carrying the next one!”

Luna laughed and nodded her head. “Definitely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I put Ginny through the wringer here, lol.   
> I also now sort of ship Luna and Ginny, even though I love Luna with Rolf and Ginny with basically anyone but Harry (unless part of a poly relationship, lol).


End file.
